1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording system in which a recording tape is wound onto a pair of reels inside a case, and to a magazine used during the manufacture of the information recording system.
2. Related Art
Technology is known in which a fixed head, disposed at a position that a tape passes by so as to make sliding contact with the tape during recording and reproduction, is moved by rotation to a specific position during cleaning, and a cleaning pad makes sliding contact with the head at this specific position (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-195650).
In the technology described above, limitations such as a short cleaning stroke arise due to the cleaning pad making sliding contact with the head accompanying rotational motion of the head.